1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cellulose acylate resin film and a method for producing the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a cellulose acylate resin film used in a liquid crystal display and a method for producing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A cellulose acylate resin film is obtained by melting a cellulose acylate resin in an extruder, discharging the molten resin from a die to form a sheet, cooling the sheet on a cooling drum and releasing the sheet therefrom (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-352620, for example). The cellulose acylate resin film is stretched in the longitudinal (lengthwise) direction and in the transverse (crosswise) direction to exhibit in-plane retardation (Re) and retardation in the thickness direction (Rth). The film is used as a retardation film for a liquid crystal display element to expand the view angle.